


The Sacrament

by photonromance



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan had never been a religious man. At least, he was pretty sure he wasn't. Insofar as he knew, Logan was not a religious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacrament

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little thing. A little religious, perhaps, but it is in nature of the flesh.

It is prayer. 

A blessing in the guise of simple submission.

Kurt is sanctity made manifest in flesh. The purest devotion. Under Logan or over him, his body is ethereal, both unreal and more solid than stone. He shivers for even the lightest touch, arching into Logan's kiss with the fervor of a man possessed. 

Kurt is the soft murmur of a language Logan didn't understand and a full throated cry of pleasure that he knows even at his most savage. His welcoming body is confession, his lips on Logan's, forgiveness. 

His faith always seems so unshakable, certain as the stars. Logan has never known such faith. Never held out for something he couldn't do himself. But when they are together, he couldn't imagine being without it. 

Holding Kurt's pliant body beneath him, Logan knows true faith, understands how believers can walk through fire without feeling pain. The sheathe of Kurt's body is divine. Watching him come undone, crying out as he comes in Logan's hand, around his cock, Logan knows hope. He is always blinded by his own orgasm too soon, pushing too hard into Kurt, filling him with heat. 

Kurt never complains. 

Only pulls him down for lazy kisses, pushing his hair back with those beautiful hands. Logan sees the contentment in his golden eyes, sees the happiness he has created and Logan knows love. A terrible, painful love that expands in his chest and both thrills and frightens him. 

Even Kurt is not forever. Perfect and eternal as he seems, he isn't. But the younger man seems to sense this, the darkness clouding Logan's pleasure and kisses him again. There is no promise in his kiss, only honesty. "So long as I am," Kurt whispers, running fingertips over Logan's cheek, "I am yours." 

It's not nearly enough, but it's all he can ask for and Logan leans down for a kiss. There is contentment reguardless, a peace with the way things are, unfair as it may be. Kurt draws him down, under the covers and snuggles himself into the curve of Logan's body, tugging a heavy arm to cover him. Logan pressed his face to the nape of Kurt's neck, breathing in the smell of him, saturated with sex and his god given warmth. 

Kurt sighs a tiny laugh. Softly he beings murmuring, "Pater noster qui es in coelis-" 

His nightly prayers. 

Logan finds it more comforting than, perhaps, he should.


End file.
